The story of Evy Hallow-Spirit of Halloween
by eitherangel
Summary: Her birth and inheritance are unique and special. But instead being the mistress of Cold and Dark, she moves like an artist on a thin grey line. Walking in beauty between light and dark and never falls. She loves to scare you, loves to frighten you, loves to play pranks on the behalf of your nerves but she s not evil. Because she s also your greatest muse!
1. Prologue

_**This is a work of fanfiction! I`m doing this for fun, not for money.**_

_**Any resemblance of characters or scenery to actual persons/or fan-spirits etc is purely coincidental. I`m not be the first person who has written a Spirit of HalloweenXThe Guardians story, but I believe I have created a story thats a little bit original than the others. **_

_**I hope you all will be kind to me because this is my very first ROTG story.**_

_******I want to say thank you to "Angel015", for her kindness to correct the tenses, grammar and spellings for me! Thank you and watch out for chapter two! :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**The story of Evy Hallow**

**Prologue**

"...But when he asked the old lady where her granddaughter was, he found out that the girl he has giving lift to, actually died in a car accident several years ago, on the very same spot that he picked her up," Jamie said in a low whispering tone, having the flash lamp under his chin in front of his friends, "and she always comes back to the very same place so she can hitch another driver to drive her home to her grandmother…The end."

Monty let out a small squeak, Caleb and Claude gasped at the same time while both Cupcake and Pippa exchanged bored looks to each other and looked back at Jaime.

"Boooring! You call that a scary story?" Cupcake said, rolling her eyes.

"I heard it before from my cousin," Pippa said as her big mouth opened, making a long big yawn, "but in that the girl was a witch and she tried to eat the drivers' soul!"

"I-I think it was scary!" Monty adjusted his glasses, a hint of paleness beginning to show on his face.

The night sky was clear, the moon was full and below its shining face Jamie, Claude, Caleb, Pippa, Monty and Cupcake were all gathered together around a small campfire at Jamie's backyard. Except for light from the kitchen window and a loud whining from a certain young sister ("I don't want go to sleep mommy, I want to be out, please, please, please!"), the fire in the centre of a ring of pillows and sleeping bags was the only source of light in this slightly cold summer night.

"Well, if you think you can do better, go ahead," Jamie muttered and tossed the flash lamp to Pippa.

"With no zombies or ghosts in it please!" Monty said passively while he poked a stick into the fire to keep the flames going a little bit longer; their wood stock was getting low.

Pippa cleared her throat, sat back on her pillow and putted on the flashlight again and moved it under her chin so that the light was on her face.

"This is a tale that should scare the pants off of you...trust me! A long time ago, on a dark dreary night there was a-"

Just then, she felt something grab her shoulders. The others could see two stark white hands coming out from the darkness behind Pippa, sending cold shivers through her body, which had tensed up in fear at the sudden feeling.

Then a soft voice whispered into her left ear; "Boo."

Pippa screamed and fled to the other side of the fire, joining her group of wide-eyed and scared comrades from the laughing attacker's cold grasp.

Wait... Laughing?

Realizing who it was Jamie shouted. "Jack!"

Glancing over the fire, they saw Jack walking into the light, laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha ha, sorry Pippa," Jack said through his gasps, "I just couldn't resist!"

"It wasn't funny!" Pippa muttered as she removed her arms from Monty's small shivering form.

"Yes it was!" Caleb said as he and his brother Claude snickered.

Jamie smiled with joy as he saw his best Spirit friend."I thought you couldn't be here until next month!"

"It`s not easy to be around when the air is so hot but I think I can handle it a for while 'til the sun comes up."

"Do you want a marshmallow or a hot dog?"

"Marshmallows sounds nice but no hot dogs, too warm for my taste."

"Don't ever scare us like that!" Cupcake said.

"But isn`t that you want? To get scared?" Jack asked teasingly, "your story was good Jamie, but don`t you know any story that has something with snow or ice in it perhaps?"

"Tonight is horror night." Pippa explained. "Each of us is going to tell a scary story and the one with the best will win this." She showed a golden, plastic trophy with the inscription '1st' on it. "It's a tradition!"

"So you`re all gathered here around the fire in the middle of the night, roasting hotdogs and marshmallows and telling each other ghost stories about Vampires, Ghosts and the Boogey-man! Kids, you might bring an unwanted attention to a certain spirit you know."

"Pitch Black?" Jamie said worriedly, "We never thought that he might…the stories are all just made-up, nothing really true to be scared of."

"Ouch," he winced, "so you mean that you believe in Jack Frost and the Boogey-man but not Werewolves?" Jack made a long sigh, "Poor Wolfy, he`s going to be sad when he hear this."

Seeing the kids shocking faces Jack laughed again. "Just kidding, just kidding! But if you keep going, she might come, she just loves ghost stories, especially new ones."

"She?" Everyone asked, several tilting their heads in curiosity.

"You don't mean that Pitch Black is actually a-"

"No no no!" Jack laughed and shook his head. "Evy!"

"Who is Evy?" Jamie wondered.

"Evy Hallow."

"And who is Evy Hallow?" Cupcake said, irritated.

"The creator of Halloween of course!"

Everyone stared at Jack with surprised looks, first with disbelief but quickly morphing into big smiles.

"What? Wow! That`s awesome!" Jamie said. "What does she look like? What kind of spirit is she?"

"How come we haven't heard about her?" Cupcake wondered, interrupting Jamie's questions.

Scooping up a couple of marshmallows with his hand, Jack flopped his body against a tree.

"Answer this question first," he said before he took a mouthful of this fluffy sweet candy into his mouth, "whoot kind of sssymbo or things do yo associate with Hallowee?" He asked through the marshmallows.

The question was easy and everybody opened their mouths to give their answers.

"Pumpkins!"

"Candy!"

"Monsters!"

"Witches!"

"Trick or Treat!"

"Costumes."

Jack grinned at their enthusiasm as he swallowed the last marshmallow before he repeated back. "Correct. But why do you celebrate it when it's actually representing `Fear´ and `Horror´?"

For a moment they were all completely silent untilJaime opened his mouth and carefully said. "Because it`s…fun?"

"Better word; Exciting! She is the reason why people are telling ghost stories more as entertainment than serious facts, like it did in the Dark Ages."

"I see no difference in it and be damn sure that I don't like it!" Bunnymund suddenly appeared behind Jack. "It's just another bad reason to let kids' stays out late, get high on sweets and throws toilet paper at their neighbours' houses."

"Hi Bunny!" Jamie greeted and so did the others, excited to see their friend again.

"Ello Mate, good to see you all again!" Bunnymund said, shooting a quick smile to the kids, before going back to giving Frostbite his most irritated glare.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of your company Kangaroo?" Jack said, ever so slightly sourly.

"To bring you back to North, there is couple of things you still need to fix before you take your little "time off". Besides, summer is NOT your season." Bunnymund said, pointing down at him with his boomerang.

Jack shrugged while twirling his staff carelessly. "I just wanted to stretch my legs, besides, the Ice wont melt that fast."

"Considering the global warning it might while you are here telling them about Evy and all her stupid projects!" Bunny said furiously.

Jack rolled his eyes and moved down to sit beside Jamie."Well, that`s all part of her plan you know!"

"Then I don't understand her plan, I will never understand her reasons to carry on like this!"

"What's she like?" Claude wondered.

Bunnymund made a disgusted face."Irresponsible, selfish, spoiled, wild and scheming and double it with Jacks fine qualities. Too many kids don't have enough nerves to get through it you know! You say that you are not scared of frightful tales but at the end of the evening when you go to your beds, at least one of you will get nightmares thanks to Pitch."

Everyone turned to look at Monty's small form, quivering in his sleeping bag."I`m not that scared," they heard him whispering.

"Evy can't help it, it`s how she is! 'No life without a good scare!' she always says." Jack explained.

"And thanks to her "Nightmare before Christmas" and "Nightmare on Elmstreet" go hand in hand on Halloween!" Bunnymund said sarcastically.

"Don't forget 'Treehouse of Horrors,'" Jack mumbled to Jaime, "you know how`s she like, variations and experimentations!"

"She should have quit her 'experimentations' in the 1930s," Bunny growled. "Damn how pony!"

"You`re not still mad because she stole your place right after North?" Jack said teasingly.

"NO I`m not!" Bunny scoffed!

"Yes you do!"

"No I`M NOT!"

"Yes you-"

"Will someone please explain to us why we don't know anything about Evy Hallow?" Jamie's loud voice interrupted Jack and Bunnymunds banter. They had completely forgotten they had a young audience, staring at them curiously.

"No offence, we all love Halloween but we have never heard her name before or believed there was a Halloween Spirit. Perhaps Jack O`lantern but we just…I don't know…we believed that Halloween- "

Bunnymund sighed and rubbed his eyes with his paws. "Jack, just tell them the whole story who Evy really is and where she comes from," he moaned, "only her birth makes a lot of sense where her temperament comes from."

Intrigued, the kids looked back at Jack eagerly.

"Yes please tell us!" Jamie pleaded as he tugged at Jack's left arm.

"Tell us about Evy Hallow!"

"Is it a good story?"

"Will it be thrilling?"

"A lot of witches, spirits and monsters and stuff?"

"Is it going to be scary?" Monty whispered nervously, having his head still half down in the sleeping bag.

Jack grinned. "Not really Monty but be sure that at the end of the tale, that trophy will be mine." He looked over his shoulder, into the darkness. "And perhaps, tonight we might have the chance to meet her."

"But if they get any nightmares after this, it's you they can blame," Bunnymund grumbled as he sat down beside the slightly nervous Monty.

And with that, Jack began to weave his tale about Evy Hallow.

**Dont forget to Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Good evening boys and girls!" It would be a little unkind to present this story without just a word of friendly warning from Evy Hallow. We are about to unfold the story of me- Evy Hallow, the spirit of Halloween whose soul are destined to give children and adults a good deal of fright. It is one of the strangest tales ever told and it deals first with Man in the Moon and the two spirits – Jack Frost and Pitch Black. I think it will thrill you. It may shock you. It might even -…amuse you. So if any of you feel that you do not care to subject your nerves to such a strain, now's your chance to - uh, well, I warned you."_

_-Evy Hallow_

_Or rather; Edvard von Sloan, from the opening scene in Frankenstein (1931.)_

**Chapter One.**

This was the end of 17th century.

It's been a year since the guardians defeated Pitch Black. Things were peaceful, Jack was one of the guardians now and there were no signs of the Boogey-man or any of his nightmares.

For a while, all the children on Earth slept safe and sound in their beds, dreaming nothing but peaceful dreams and wonder.

But down in the Antarctica, the land with its forever long winter, not yet discovered by man, Man in the Moon was preparing a special surprise for the guardians. He was happy that the guardians and their new comrade Jack Frost defeated Pitch Black and destroyed all his evils plans. But he knew that Pitch was a very clever and a stubborn spirit. The great desperation to be believed again and the feeling when people were walking through him were agonizing.

He would never give up.

Manny understood Pitch's feelings but he couldn't allow the Nightmare king dominate the Earth again. It was impossible! But then again…nightmares and dreams are on the same coin, you need the other to survive.

Long time ago, the guardians tried to give Pitch a chance to become a guardian, trying to make his powers more useful and for better cause than striking terror.

That offer was an insult of Pitch's powers and pride. He thought the idea was idiotic and refused to bend his rules to please them and the children. He was older than them and thought that his powers and believers would stay forever.

Which turned out to be opposite just a couple of hundred years later.

Now Pitch was weak but he was using every chance and opportunity to gain his strength back. He would never give up or turn a new leaf and nothing would happen that could change his mind.

When Man in the Moon heard Pitch and Jacks yelling and fighting down in Antarctica, an idea took form in his white round head. An idea that might be the key to lessen his destructive behavior and perhaps…turn into something good.

True, Man in the Moon has never done what he was about to do before and it was a wild card, but it could work if he handled it carefully.

His white face was shinning over the white landscape and over the glimmering white-blue sculpture Jack and Pitch created a year ago. Standing in the middle of this big cold Island, shiny moonbeams started to engulf it. As these two different powers, frozen together inside this astonishing sculpture felt the bright touch, the whole thing started to shimmer like thousands of diamonds, creating pale glimmering reflections over the whole area.

Then, the blinding white glow from the Man in the Moons powers changed and turned into one thread of light like, a laser, airing straight to the centre of the sculpture and with a flash penetrated it.

As the light swept in, cutting through the cold and dark material it settled deep within the sculptures centre. With force, the coldness of the Ice and the blackness of the Sand started to wrap itself together, forcing them to become one solid centre;

- an living white cell.

It was barely visible but it was there and by the power from the Ice, the Sand and by Man in the Moons blessing, it started to grow.

Hours later, when it was almost dawn and the sun was starting to peek up, there was a crack!

A deep, resonant CRACK and a flash of lightning lit up the sky, covering the whole of Antartica.

The Man in the Moons bright face smiled, looking down at the wondrous and wonderful being he had created.

The hard part was over, now the fun begins.

* * *

**_In Norths workshop_:**

After working many hours creating new toys and inventions, Norths plan for the rest of the day was take a small rest. Placing himself on his favorite chair he was going to a have a peaceful time with his plate of cookies over his belly and glass of milk in his hand. But just North was ready to place a delicious chocolate cookie into his open mouth, Yetin Phil suddenly rushed in and destroyed it all.

"Is it too difficult to knock?" North signed in his Russian accent as he placed the cookie back on the plate.

But Phil kept on chattering in his strange language and pointed outside.

"What?!" North said, standing up (before placing the plate on the table.) and he headed outside to the Earth globe.

At first sight, everything was fine, all the lights of the children were on, still glowing and no hints of Pitch black sand again, until Phil with his claw pointing down North noticed a strange blue glow on the bottom of the globe. He bent down a little and saw the glowing came from a small light-blue point, on the center of Antarctica.

Never before has this ever happened and there was no denying that North was very confused of the situation. Having no other choice he called the other guardians with the help of Northern Lights. Later, North was standing in front of the Globe, together with Jack next to him, along with Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy.

"Do you know what it is?"North questioned towards his friends.

Sandy made a golden "?" sign over his head while the others just shrugged.

"Is it Pitch again?" Tooth wondered.

"No, he's still too weak to do anything right now." North said as he twisted his long beard around his fingers.

"Perhaps it's a message from Manny?" Bunnymund said as he moved to inspect the blue point closer.

"Has Manny told you anything?"

"No, he hasn't." North replied, looking up at the hole where Man in the Moon usually shone through.

"I think we need to take a look at it." Bunny said. "Who knows, it might be Pitch, creating another army of nasty nightmares or something more badly."

Hearing this, Jack's eyes suddenly widened and his hands started to clutch at his staff hard. Quickly he moved under the globe, pressing his finger at the light-blue point and starred at it intensely.

"Could it be...?" Jack whispered.

The guardians looked at him confused. "Could it be what Jack?" North wondered.

But just as North were moving forward to hear his answer, Jack was already outside, catching one of the fastest winds and flied straight to the direction where the lightning occurs. Confused of Jacks behavior, they all soon followed him by the help of Norths sledge. Except Bunnymund, who prefers to use the underground tunnels rather getting sick being hundreds of meters up in the high blue sky.

**Back in Antarctica.**

The first thought was an awareness of herself, and the second, awareness of the strange silver circle watching over her. She tried to walk, but couldn't because her short legs werent used to it yet. Wet and cold; the little head swam and the small body ached, but after a couple of clumsy slips she managed to crawl away from the dark hard object she had awoken from and wriggled onto a land of white strange, cold and very soft substance pressing down under her little hands and knees.

She took a handful and studied curiously at it, then licked it. The tongue felt the soft cold substance quickly melt away and disappear by her saliva. She took a mouthful and first the substance stayed intact but while moving it around inside her little mouth it became smaller and smaller, until it was small enough she could swallow it, together with a mouthful of cold liquid. Her little stomach welcomed the small portion of cold water, but that gave it a reason to start growling for more. There was plenty of the cold "food" around and so she started to eat it eagerly.

When she was done she burped out white thick smoke from her lips and crawled into a corner behind some stones to avoid the cold wind tracing over her bare skin.

Having her naked butt in the middle of an endless white landscape, with no one except for the white bright circle over her head, which seemed to be endless far away, and the snow falling over this small being, her little fists started to clutch. Tears starting develop in her eyes; the new little creation began for the first time in her life to whimper.

Once arrived, Jack knew before hand where the lightning came from and as he approached the very familiar scene. Seeing from the distance the very sharp features of his and Pitch creation, his eyes narrowed.

"I knew it!" He whispered to himself as he placed his feet on the white ground and walked up to the frozen darkness before him. A couple of seconds later other guardians arrived on the Norths sledge, except for Bunny.

"Gaaah! It`s even colder than the North Pole," Bunny shuddered after he jumped up from his rabbit hole behind Jack. Then with a surprised look in his face, he noticed at the strange scenery in front of him. "Oh Crickey!"

When the others arrived, the guardians stood there silently as they watched the strange looking master piece.

"Jack, do you know what it is?" Tooth said, looking at the sculpture nervously.

Jack took a deep sign. "After what happened at the Easter last year and you thought that I was guilty, I fled to this isolated spot. I was angry and so furious that you didn't believe in me, and in that weakest moment Pitch appeared and tried to lure me to join his side. Claiming that Cold and Dark are the same coin, and to join our powers together we would create cold and darkness all over the world... but I refused. We had a fight and by accident my power and his created this sculpture, a twisted symbol of what it could be. "

"So that kind of power is now preserved in that sculpture!? Bunny asked**.**

"I don't know, it doesn't look like the way it did before, someone has changed it!"

Jack remembered the earlier form like a wave, crashing against a rock or the side of a ship, the power when it forced to take another turn and let the tons of water splattering away in many different directions. This new sculpture looked like more it had been hit by something straight from the sky, like when clear water gets hit by a stone.

It was shimmering, glowing faintly with soft blue light, but still looked very haunting by the sharp edges pointing straight up to the sky.

"Why haven't you told us before?"

"Because I thought it wasn`t important and it is just a sculpture!" He moved forward and knocked his staff at it. " Look, only sand and ice!"

"Only sand and Ice bah! Manny contacted us for a reason and the reason is this!" Bunny scowled, while his arms were crossed over his chest to keep from shivering. "It could be bloody ticking Fear bomb. We need to destroy it before it anything bad happens!"

"I battled with Pitch before, and nothing happened except creating black snowflakes!"

"But never this solid!" Bunny shouted.

"It looks like it already has been destroyed, like a lightning must have struck it," Tooth said as she and her mini-fairies were flying in circles around it, "Maybe Manny already took care of it before we arrived!"

Jack glanced up at the moon then back at the guardians. "Then why are we here then?"

That was when a sound rose above the wind- a whimper, high in pitch, followed by a weak cry. But only Bunny could hear it.

"Do you hear that?" Bunny said,

"Hear what?" North asked.

"I think I hear a cry!"

"A cry?"

"It sounds like-" Bunny's eyes widened. "-like a child!" His long ears moved fast over the area.

"Impossible, here in South Pole?! No humans live here, not even animals!**"** Tooth said with a pale face.

Looking around, neither of the Guardians could locate it. Bunny's brow furrowed as his ears turned in every direction. "It stopped, I can't hear it anymore."

Jacks eyes peered through the white desert climate, looking for the source of the noise. "If Pitch has the nerve to kidnap a innocent child to blackmail us I'm going to-"

"He's too weak to do anything right now, this is something else. I believe Manny sent us here to find something." North said as he took up his sword from the sheath. "But you never know…Listen, Jack and I will take a closer look at the sculpture, you Tooth will search down in the cliff over there while Bunny and Sandy will check the surroundings. Sounds good?!"

Everybody nodded and then began to search after any clues where the whimpering came from.

It was not easy; everything looked the same; Grey, blue and white. Bunny shivered while using his ears as radar to find the strange whimpering again.

And for Sandy, he squeezed his eyes hard to see through the swirling white snow. It created ghostly images and it was hard to tell the difference between the illusions and reality, but as the oldest of the guardians and really knowing how to beat up a bad nightmare; he was ready for anything.

Suddenly, he heard something. It wasn't loud but he heard it clearly, a small crack of ice. His yellow eyes swept over the area critically, searching for any small sign of danger. There had been a noise, he was certain of it. It wasn't a trick of his imagination or the Guardians.

Then, just a few meters from him, a pair of golden eyes popped out in the snow, starring up at him curiously. Before Sandy could see what it was, it disappeared and he saw nothing, nothing but whiteness and some vague shadows in the snow. Sandy blinked twice and moved down carefully to take a closer look where he saw it. He noticed a weird pile of snow and inspected closely, and before he was ready the golden eyes showed up again and blinked up straight at Sandy's golden round face.

Surprised and chocked, the Dream-man gave his eyes a rub and blinked a couple of times as he tried to make out the figure before him and completely understand what he really was seeing. Half expected to be met by hoards of angry nightmares under the snow or around the corners or in the shadows; sitting before his eyes was the most unpredictable thing he ever expected to see in this white cold desert.

Shaking but thrilled Sandy waved his hands wildly to get everyone's attention, signaling with big sand signs above his head.

North was the first to notice. "Sandy found something!" He yelled and quickly everyone turned their heads towards Sandy. They saw him picking up something from the ground and moving closer they noted that Sandy was now carrying a small bundle in his arms. Something wrapped in thick yellow blanket Sandy has created from his sand.

It wriggled and turned inside and Sandy looked very smug when he showed it to the team.

"What is it?" Tooth wondered, her eyes looking curious at the bundle.

"Is it a Nightmare in there?" Jack asked worriedly.

Sandy shrugged, still keeping the smug smile on his lips. His eyes were glimmering.

"Stop teasing us Sandy, what did you find?!"Bunny said, holding his boomerang over his head as he moved closer, staringnervously at it.

Suddenly, the thing finally plopped out from the blanket, revealing a white face with golden eyes under a messy snow-covered hair. At the sudden movement Bunny yelped and stumbled backwards.

When they saw what was in the short smiling man's arms, their mouths fell open at the same time.

His face, now white as a sheet, Jack stared at it in shock and disbelief at this small creature. _"No…it can't be, it's impossible. Absolutely impossible!"_

From the silence that settled in the air, except from a small gasp from Tooth, and from the way everyone had frozen where they stood, one would think that time had stopped moving.

But that was only temporary, after that, they were tackled by an ear piercing scream, nearly knocking them off balance and especially Bunny, who directly fell down on the snow in surprise. Tooth small hands pressed to her mouth, inhaled sharply as she started to babble.

"Oh my god...who...how…why?!"

On his back, Bunny pointed at the screaming siren. "What is that?" He shouted.

Sandy's head tilted to one side in surprise, with an expression like "Don't you know?"

North rolled his eyes. "It's called a…baby!"

"I can hear that!"Bunny said as he covered his ears with his pawns. "But where in this icy Hell did it come from!"

Jack looked a little bit nervous, rubbing his staff behind of his neck."Eeeeehh…From a human camp perhaps?" They all starred at him, with doubting looks on their faces.

The baby screamed, tears were streaming from the golden eyes and down her cheeks.

Sandy bounced a little to make her stop.

"Shhhh," Sandy whispered into the baby's small ear.

The Guardians looked at him with surprise, never before had they ever heard Sandy talk, whisper or even mumble, they believed he was mute; this small sound was...unbelievable.

And when the Dream-man stroked the soft cheeks to soothe her, the baby's mouth suddenly latched onto his finger and began to suck greedily.

Slowly, Tooth and her mini fairies moved forward to get a better look at the little spirit in Sandy'sarms. "He's adorable!" Tooth said with a goofy grin on her face.

North, kneeling before Sandman and the baby, brushed away some snow through the baby's hair, the guardians saw a strange mixture of black and white curls.

"Nice hairstyle! North giggled.

Bunny took a deep sigh and moved up from his sitting position. "Alright, does anybody know if there is a small Tribe of humans living here in the middle of Antarctica**?** Humans with white skin, golden eyes and strange hair color, not to mention with very loud vocals!"

"Oh this is a spirit all right; no human would ever survive in South Pole completely naked." North said.

Sandy made a small symbol over his head again; the symbol of Venus.

"And it's not an "It" or "he"; it's a "she," North replied, chuckling.

"SHE can't be a spirit, she's too young!" Bunny argued.

"But why then?" Tooth questioned, her gaze never leaving the child. "Did Manny contact us if not to find her?"

North sighed. "I don`t know but there must be a good reason for Manny doing this so we must-"

Suddenly, Sandy created two images over his head; Images of Pitch'ssilhouette and a snowflake, and then he smashed the images together and turned into a form of a baby. It wasn't hard to guess what this meant but Bunny's eyes widened in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Then his eyes darkened and looked back at Jack who was standing a couple of meters away from this great discovery. "Jaaaack…"

"Well," Jack began with a nervous chuckle. "That would explain a lot!"

Everyone stared at him, both in chock and confusion

"A LOT?! Listen, Manny can be eccentric sometimes in choosing humans to become spirits, but this time he has went too far!" Bunny shouted, ignoring the baby's sniveling nose and the tears still dripping from her black eyelashes as she kept on sucking Sandy's finger.

"Tell me, why did he wish to combine yours and Pitch powers; Cold and Dark, into a tiny, tiny and whiny baby?"

Sandy looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he locked his small arms tighter around the baby.

Bunny moved his paws up defensibly. "No 'fenceSandy, she looks adorable but this is serious!"

"Everything happens for a reason," North said as he looked down at the baby tenderly, "and who says that this little fellow is not welcome to this world."

Nervously, Jack moved closer to the baby. The girl, still sucking on Sandy's finger stared curiously back at him. Slowly, he traced her cheek with his index finger, and then placing it into to her little hand. He watched with amazement as five tiny fingers curled around it and squeezed it slightly. The baby stopped sucking and then began cooing at him.

Encouraged, Sandy moved forward and placed the blanketed baby in the young man's' arms. Unused in holding a baby, Jack starred down at the baby's two golden eyes with wonder.

"Hi there!" Jack said slowly and gave very silly smile back to this charming creature.

Watching these two together North shook his head. "Do you know what it means Jack?"

"Means what?" Jack wondered as he glanced back to North. Seeing Norths now very bemused smirk. His face paled again, his mind jolted up like he had been hit by lightning too as he finally realized what he was really holding in his arms.

"Oh no, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no! I'm way too YOUNG!" He said, shaking his head intensely.

"I think you passed one hundred a long time ago Jack!"

"I know how to play with children, not how to raise them! It's their parents' job." He said desperately.

"And now you`re a…Daddy!" North said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Daddy Jackie!"

After that North couldn't help it, the look on Jacks wide eyes and open mouth was simply too much. And not only him, all the guardians, even Bunny, started to laugh hard (as hell) at Jacks now very shocked expression. The baby stared curiously at this strange group surrounding her. Seeing this strange creatures laughing, she giggled back with her still toothless mouth.

Except Sandy. After carefully handing the baby over to Jack, Sandy's suddenly noticed the strange color on his finger where the baby's wet mouth have been. An color that looked strangely familiar- dark and blue.

Meanwhile back in Pitch Blacks lair, the Nightmare King was starring suspiciously at the light-blue point, shinning blue and bright in the dark bottom of his hollow globe.

**Trust me, I have a good reason to let the story, Jacks new position and Evys birth start somewhere in 16-1700th.**

**I know its a risk and a few might not understand first, but you will when you read the chapters.**

**Great Thanks to Picoroo for helping correct my tenses, grammar and spelling mistakes, but also for her great support! :-)**

**Dont to forget Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Evy Hallow- Chapter two.**

"You`re a…DAD?!" Jaime shouted. He was stunned, and not only him, everybody around the camp fire seemed to be too,except**, **of course, Bunny. The thought of Jack as a father was just…Jaime shook his head…was unbelievable.

"I may have 'sired' her but do I look a "Dad" to you?" Jack said and pointed a finger at his white smooth and wrinkle-free face. "Someone old and responsible? To make it less confusing we all agreed that I should be titled "Brother" instead."

"Why?"

Jack shrugged. "Fewer responsibilities, more fun and it's easier to be called brother than father. Not at my age."

"You're now 400 years old Jack," Bunny muttered. "I think you're ready to use the powers of a parent to scold her a bit."

"And there are a lot of teenagers who gets pregnant everyday," Pippa replied. "My mother had my big brother when she was only 19!"

"Hold on!" Jack protested, holding up his hands in defence. "It's not that I don'tlove Evy, it's just that it was, and still is, easier to see her as my sister because I have been a brother once and I was very good at it."

"You had a brother or sister?" Jamie asked and looked wide-eyed at Jack. This was just getting more and more bizarre.

"A long time ago," Jack sighed, looking deep into the flames. The memory of her made him a little bit sad and he closed his eyes a bit. "But when Evy came into my life, into everyone's life, everything changed. She's very special."

"And complicated. You should have seen North during that time when she was a small toddler," Bunny said.

"Why?"

Rolling his eyes Bunnymund replied; "Because of her lovely ability to twist him around her little finger."

* * *

"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" North cooed, hovering his face over the small baby girl as he tickled her stomach. "Oh yes you are, yes you are!"

Evy giggled back, lying in the little newly made crib North had just made for her. Her fingers grabbed North white beard and tugged it playfully.

"I believe she's got your eyes Jack!" North smiled with a silly sheepish look on his face as he endured the slight pain in the hair roots.

"You mean the features, not the colour I assume?" Jack smirked, standing behind the cradle. "But her hair seems have a bit more difficulty deciding what colour to go."

And he was right, during daylight the Evy's hair was almost black except for a few curls of white, but when the night came it changed into complete white with black curls instead. Neither North nor Jack could decide which colour was the most suitable.

"It makes her more unique." North gently removed Evys curious fingers off his now tangled beard. Jack ran his hand over Evys soft cheeks, brushing aside a lock of hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"Thank you for let her live here. Taking care of a baby on my ownwould have been tiresome, especially when she needs new diapers every hour,"

"There is no problem, there is no place safer than my workshop, and the elves and the Yetis completely adore her."

"I can see that," Jack mumbled as he gazed over the large piles of toys and stuffed animals around the nursery.

"Oh it`s nothing really. Just some leftovers and prototypes, nothing fancy," North said casually.

"Nothing fancy!" Jack picked up a doll, dressing up as jester and inspected it. The costume was sparkling with crystals and pearls over the dark blue silk, together with pair of blue curling shoes and a blue jester or was it a sleeping hat over the dolls white rag-curls. Jack eyed closely, it looked very familiar somehow.

"Do you think she will grow up? I mean…or will she stay as a baby forever?"

North made a sigh and smiled tenderly down at the baby. "Only time we tell us, but I believe that Manny had no intentions to create a spirit who doesn't know how to use the pot."

Jack placed the doll beside Evy. The baby grabbed it and squeezed hard with her tiny little arms happily around it.

"Would you like to lay down and take a nap now Sweetie?" North said tenderly and in response, Evy gave a small yawn and rubbed her eyes with her other hand.

"Do…you think we should tell Pitch about her?" Jack whispered as he looked around the nursery, inspecting the corners and the shadows carefully to see any strange movements.

"I'm not so sure…not yet," North said as they moved slowly towards the door.

She was a child of ice and nightmares-Cold and Dark, but neither of them believed she was dangerous or evil, but she been born for a reason, but what reason? Evy was too young to tell them if she knew anything who she was and Man in the Moon hasn't told them anything about her character, powers or even her name. He had given them a sign where they should find her but that was all. There wasn't much that could be done about this current situation but if Pitch ever finds out and get his hands on the baby, who knows what he would do to her?!

Jack was to shut the door but North shook his head. "Leave it open. It'll be easier for me to hear if she wakes up, it's a good thing that I made this storage just beside my office."

"Well this "storage" suits very decently as a nursery,"

"Jack, can't we name her Nicole? It would suit her so well."

"Evelyn is here to stay," Jack said with a clear determined voice, looking up at North pleading face. "In the honour of my sister...but-"

* * *

"We had a lot of names to pick; Raven, Snow-white, Angelica, Veronica, Tiana, Snow-drop, Neve, Holly, Nathalia, Crystal, Rima, Lumi and Nicole." Jack rabbled while counting the names on his fingers.

"I like Nicole!" Cupcake said.

"It was North's suggestion, but then we all agreed to the name her Evelyn. Evelyn Nicole Grey. Evelyn in the honour of my sister, Nicole in the honour of North and because he insisted, and Grey because it sounded more fitting when my name is Frost and Pitch Black...Black. But in the end we all just called her… Evy."

* * *

Walking around his hollow globe, Pitch Black tried to understand what was going on? Why were the guardians so secretive? What was that blue glowing point he saw a couple of weeks ago?

Pitch Black hated these feelings; the worrying, the anxiety and the small touch of fear. Not when making the children and adults scream in fear and shiver, he absolutely loved it. But when it was when it happening to himself... When he has no idea what the guardians were planning...

The Boogeyman had retreated to his underground lair, trying to recover and regain his strength and confidence again after his humiliating defeat last year.

_He was weak and powerless thanks to those guardians again…especially Jack Frost._

The thought of the damn Snow-flake having a good laugh now at the expense of the Boogey-man was alone enough to make him seethe with rage. This would never haveoccured if this had happened in the dark ages when he was on his highest point of his career. Peasants' superstition, the Spanish inquisition, Witch hunts, the Plague, peoples fear of Hell and damnation. Making the children and adults scream in fear and shiver in terror when they are dreaming nightmares.

What a life he had back then!

And wasn't that a good thing? Fear has always been there, from the very beginning when humans were nothing than small little apes climbing in trees. Fear helped them to beware of all the dangers down on the ground. Fear helped them not cross the line to the unknown. Fear controlled them and should always be respected!

But when the guardians arrived everything changed. Now he was just the boogey-man, a spirit hiding in the shadows, only with powers to give humans nightmares and scare children from his spot under their beds or from the wardrobes.

He, Sandy and Man in the Moon and few others were the only ones that have lived more than an millennia on this Earth, because it always will be nightmares and dreams in the world and as long Man in the Moon stays up in the sky, round or crescent, yellow, white, blue or red, there will always be a great fascination of him and his mysterious powers.

But despite this guarantee of a lifelong immortality; Pitch greatest fear was not being believed and one day disappear!

Pitch had completely misjudged the Guardians. He thought they were just temporary visitors and their great plan to bring joy and protection to the children was only waste of time.

Most of the spirits lives their own lives, occupied with their own holidays and missions to really care what the others did. It was not that they didn't like each other; some of them were just too different and didn't have time. The golden rule was "I will not mess up your territory if you don't mess with mine."

But North, Sandy, Tooth, Bunny and now Jack Frost were exceptions; they acted together like a team, a family. Together they started to get more and more recognition of their holidays and missions and the numbers of children believers grown every year. They were indestructible.

Even when they all are busy with tight schedules and seasons there was no trouble to talk to each other if something was bothering them. To know that there are someone who cares and would help if you are in trouble.

And the most humiliating fact was that Pitch longed to be a part of that... _family._

He didn't like their ideas or enjoyment to make small little brats happy and unafraid of the dark. Thanks to them, this was now the beginning of enlightenment, the age of reason. To reform society using reason, challenge ideas grounded in tradition and faith, and advance knowledge through the scientific methods.

This took of course a hit on adult's belief in the guardians too, but it was nothing compared with lack of believers in the Boogey-man.

But the main idea to have something than his nightmares to talk to once a while sounded… nice.

But what happened a couple of days ago when his globe were shinning!? The bright blue point had showed up in the bottom of the globe, and then suddenly it moved and appeared at the top, where North workshop laid and then disappeared. It never happened before and Pitch was curious.

He first travelled down to Antarctica to see what the blue point came from, only be meeting the destructed sculpture. There were signs of footsteps, especially North's big ones and Bunn**y's** paws showing thatthe guardians been here before him and completely destroyed the sculpture he and Jack had created a year ago.

He remembered that he let his guard down during that moment, revealing what he truly felt about his life, giving Jack a chance to join his side so they could create a world of Cold and Darkness, until Jack rejected him and gave him the cold shoulder.

He was weak, but not weak enough to not send out a couple of nightmares (after a long time taming them again) to spy at the guardians. From them, nothing was happening in Toothiana's palace, Bunny's Warren or Sand**y's** usual travelling around the world mission. But when it came too North's workshop and Frosts lake there was silence. The Nightmares hadn't been able to enter the workshop because of the Yetis and there were no signs of Jack Frost.

With Jacks new position as a guardian, are they planning a new ridiculous project to make the children happier and get more believers? He couldn't help butwonder.

The answer must be in Norths workshop. If they are planning to make him more invisible and weak than he already was, he must destroy it.

Pitch was far better in hiding in the shadows then his nightmares so when he decided to take a closer look, he entered North's Workshop without a sound.

In the safe dark shadows he looked around and saw as usual the Yetis building toys and the elves "testing" them to see if they were safe or not.

Everything looked the same except for one thing; some of the Yetis were making… baby clothes!

When one of the Yetis turned his back to talk with his comrades, Pitch quickly snatched one of the blue and frilly dresses. Holding up the dress with his index fingers and thumbs at his face and furrowed his eyebrows. Is that their secret**?** Trying to bribe newborn babies with Christmas gifts? Could North get any lower? Maybe Jack was going to make the winters a bit longer or perhaps even a new Ice age and North was making sure that the kids was properly clothed when it happened?

With the shadows he went through a small gap of Norths heavy and very burglarproof door. Checking carefully that he wasn't there, Pitch rose up from his hiding and looked around Norths office carefully. His desk and shelves was filled with ice sculptures, tools and papers filled with sketches of new inventions and toys. Not to mention plates of half eaten cookies and fruitcakes. Yuck!

"_No wonder why Norths belly is so big!" _

Through the mess Pitch saw nothing that was out of the ordinary, until his eyes caught attention of a small half open door at the left side in North office.

Having the feeling that behind this door he would discover the big secret the guardians were hiding, Pitch, with an evil smile on his face, walked inside to take a closer look. But whatever his mind had been prepared to see, this whole picture was definitely not he had expected.

A nursery!

His golden eyes scanned across the room, nothing but the dying embers from the fireplace gave him light enough so he could see properly. Well…he had no problem to see in the dark either, but what he saw that the wall was painted in a light blue colour, covered in painted frosts and snowflakes. The floor, with the same colour was carpeted with soft fur. There was a couch, a rocking-chair and a nursing table, all surrounded by a toys, dolls and stuffed animals that any child would have grown sickly jealous of if they saw it.

Pitch would not have admitted it, but the whole scenery made him confused. _"What-"_ he asked himself, _"Was North and Snow-flake planning?"_

…And then he saw the small cradle in the middle all of it, and found staring into two glowing eyes in the shadows of the cradle. Big golden sleepy eyes staring back at his now very surprised face.

"_A baby!? How did North manage to steal a human baby? Weren't the elves good or clever enough to test-drive his newest inventions anymore? "_

Carefully he moved forward and bent down over the cradle. Evy looked up at him and tilted her head to the side curiously.

Without blinking, Pitch eyed Evys small form with curiosity. He lifted up the blanket a little and checked to make sure he was seeing right. _"No, this is not a human child, it`s a spirit_! _But what kind of spirit? A winter fairy? An elf?"_

Pitch had never seen a creature like this before. Yes, he definitelyknew what a baby is, he seen a couple of thousand over the millennia's. But never eyes like this or hair white with small black curls in it.

"_So this is their secret; North has turned his workshop into a daycare centre, how frightening," _he thought and made a small sneer.

Evy was now definitely awake and was very curious over this newcomer. "Ga-ga-ga!" She squealed and wiggled in the cradle, reaching her arms towards him.

Pitch just looked at the baby and made another small sneer on his lips. So the little brat wasn't scared of him? Well there was only solution of this problem.

Moving forward he rose up his hands like claws, covering his face with them and leaned down at Evys small face, then without any notice he pops up with a haunting look on his face into Evys view.

"BOO!"

But instead screaming at the top of her lungs, Evy only did this; "Boo!"

Pitch was for a moment stunned over her reaction, but controlled himself.

"Booo!" Pitch hissed, moving his claw like hands over Evys little head.

"Boo!" Evy repeated again and she moved up her small hands and mimicked Pitch big ones.

"BOOO!"He screamed and this time at the top of his lungs.

But that didn't help either; "Boo!"

Pitch growled and moved his hands up to his forehead. "AAAAAAAh….Are my powers that weak that I can't scare a baby anymore?"

As two adoring liquid amber eyes starred his furious state, Evy kept giggling. All she could think that the man in black was very funny. The other one with the white beard would sometimes play this funny game with her to, but he mostly cooed "Where is the baby!" and "There she is!" instead of "Boo!".

Shaking and clenching his teeth together, Pitch looked back at the giggling baby with fire in his eyes. "You are not going to live long if you don't learn what scary and really life threatening is!"

Suddenly, hearing a pair of heavy footsteps coming towards the door, the Boogeyman turned his head up nervously. Instantly he moved into the shadows seconds before North busted in, and trailing behind him; Jack.

"And look who is up!" North exclaimed happily and waved a bottle of warm milk in his hand. "Who is huuunngryy!?"

"So you think that Evy has the gift to create snow and frosts like me?". Jack said behind his back.

"She has no problem to burp out thick fog when she has eaten too much milk or snow," North said and picked up Evy from her cradle.

From the shadows Pitch was listening eagerly. It seemed that he has found himself ears dropping in a middle of an interesting conversation between Jack and North about this baby. This could be very interesting!

"She likes to eat snow?"

"She loves it!" North said, smiling wide as he carried the baby with his big arms and took a seat on the chair to feed her. "But warm milk is best for her little stomach!"

Evy grumbled at first, her tiny fists pushed at the bottle for a moment before seemed to realize just how hungry she was, and began to suck eagerly, while, unnoticed by North and Jack, still keeping an eye on Pitch lurking in the shadows.

When she wasfinished, North rested the wriggling Evy on his shoulder and patted her back gently.

"Good girl!"

"Wow, you know how to handle babies!" Jack said with wonder in his eyes.

"It's both easy and not so easy, want to give it a try?"

"Well I need to start somewhere," Jack snickered as North handed his daughter to him. "Just rub her back gently until the air comes out. Piece of cake!"

Gently, Jack placed Evy over his shoulder like North did, rubbing her back softly while holding her butt with the other hand. "It's amazing that she can absorb my cold so easily without getting any... colder?"

"You mean Fever?" North smiley said. "But having no problem crawling naked outside in −89 °C, you're probably very warm and cozy."

Jack smiled warmly as he cradled Evy. "Oh I can't wait until I can take you out and show you the world! We are going to have so much fun! Ice-skating, throwing snowballs, making snowman's and travel with the North wind. You're going to love it."

"_She must be a some sort of a winter fairy, but where did Jack and North find this child?_ Pitch wondered. What was her connection with Jack and North? Man in the Moon wouldn't possibly choose a guardian that young?! Especially someone who isn't aware of danger when it's standing right in front of baby might have not understood who he was when he approached but eventually she will. Pitch promised himself that next time they meet, the haunting memory of him will be staying inside her frightened mind for the rest of her life. But before he traumatizes her, he needed to know if the baby could be any use for him. She may have some potential, because after a few minutes when she burped, something else also came out, and Jacks eyes widened when he felt it down on his back.

"Noooorth, please tell me she didn't do what I thought she did."

Holding his stomach North laughed out loudly; "Didn't you just say "Piece of cake"?".

And in the shadows, Pitch was doing his very best not to laugh to. Having his hand to his mouth he turned away and was snorting quietly. Jacks shocked face was priceless. Yes, she might have some great potential! Especially when Jack feels from his other hand on Evys butt that the throw up wasn't the only thing she decided to relieve herself from.

**Authors note: Guess which movie and character the design of Evys doll comes from! ;D**

**Great Thanks to Picoroo for helping correct my tenses, grammar and spelling mistakes, but also for her great support! :-)**

**Dont to forget Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for your lovely Reviews, Favs and Interest in the story. **

**It means alot to me! :-D **

**Great Thanks to Picoroo for helping correct my tenses, grammar and spelling mistakes, what would I do without you? :-)**

**Dont to forget Review!**

**Evy Hallow.**

**Chapter Three.**

After Jack was finished, they had finished all the hotdogs and now been seriously engaged in random candies, chips and sweets from their bags.

"Ouch!" Caleb suddenly said when he was chewing one of the very hard candy's called "Giant Jaw Breaker". Spitting the hard candy out; it was followed with a tiny green milk-tooth and landed in his palm "Oops!"

"Caleb! This is the third time you lost a tooth thanks to these jaw breakers!" His twin brother sighed as he ate a chocolate-bar.

"Chhaft't ffelp it! lov them!" Caleb said as he tried to stop the slight bleeding with a napkin.

Then, Bunny suddenly went rigged, moving up he unlocked his boomerang and locked around. "Sush, I hear something coming!"

"Is it Evy?" Jack wondered and rose up from his seat.

They were all silent; hearing the sound of feathers and humming coming not far away towards them. Was it Evy Hallow all of the kids wondered? Could it be her? Did Jack´s funny story finally make her decide to come out from the darkness?

But coming in to the light of the fire, right over their heads, a small hummingbird figure with a beautiful green-blue coat of feathers greeted them cheerily.

"Did someone lose his teeth a moment ago?"

Seeing his comrade, Bunny took a deep sigh of relief and lowered his boomerang. "Don't ever scare us like that Tooth! We thought you were someone else."

Jack smiled teasingly at Toothiana. "Let me guess, you have started to make personal deliveries?"

"Sometimes!" Tooth said, giving him a goofy smile back. "It feels so good to be back in business, but one of my fairies told me that you were all gathered up here and someone suddenly lost his teeth. Who is…Aha!" She gasped as she saw the small tooth Caleb was holding up to her in his palm. Tooth quickly snatched and inspected it.

"Oh no!" She made a deep disappointing sigh. "Not another tooth being victim of these stupid "Breakers". They leave awful color on the teeth, not to mention caries."

"But they are so good!" Caleb said. "And they last forever, so I`m logically eating only ONE candy instead of dozen!"

"I can see that," Tooth said dryly and looked down at the large hard Candy ball in Calebs other hand.

"Just for one night Tooth," Jack said and turned towards the kids. "Promise everyone that you will brush your teeth before you go to bed."

"And use floss!" Tooth added and narrowed her eyes towards them.

Everyone nodded.

"So how come you`re all gathered up here?" Tooth asked, turning toward Jack and Bunny.

Jack cleared his throat awkwardly. "We are talking about Evy."

"Oh Evy! How is she doing, I haven't seen her for a while. I keep telling her, again and again to lower the amount of Candy everyone is eating on Halloween!" She rabble and pointed at Caleb's slightly green tooth. "You look so adorable dressing up as Cowboys, Bunnies and Princesses but I wish your parents would give you like…sugar-free chewing gums or fruits. Almost all of you are forgetting to brush afterwards, not to mention not using the floss."

"Ah come on Tooth"Jack protested loudly and pointed with his thumb toward Bunny. "It happens once a year and you never complain Bunnys Eggs, they are made of chocolate!"

"Dark chocolate, it`s different." Bunny muttered. "And most of the kids prefer not eat it because they are pretty!"

Pippa, Cupcake and Monty nodded eagerly. But the boys blushed, looking a little bit embarrassed.

"But haven't you heard about mean adults who are poising-"

"They are false!" Jack interrupted. "And it`s just a Urban Legend. You know that Evy would never harm the kids that way."

"She`s harming you in another way," Bunny whispered to Monty.

"That`s another story!" Jack shouted, and both he and Bunny glared at each other.

"Our parents always tell us to stay around this area when we are "Trick and Treating". Jaime explained. "And we are always warned to never go to houses or apartments we never have been before or don't know who the owner is."

"Good thinking kid!" Bunny gave big smile toward Jaime. "And if a stranger is offering you some sweets or a drive home, give him a nice hit on his-"

"Depending on the stranger!" Tooth interrupted Bunnys warning. "Old ladies or new family in the neighborhood you might lower your…guard. But how come you are talking about Evy? You know she doesn't like to be talked Jack."

"I think we can make an exception here." Jack said mischievously and placed another Marshmallow inside his mouth, making Tooth take a big gasp as she saw his whites beautiful teethes chumming at it. "I was talking about my relationship with her and when she was a baby. The kids want a story and if it's any good on their opinion, I will get the trophy!" He said as he pointed at the golden trophy beside Pippa.

"So far, so good!" Pippa said. "But if you have a good story to tell us Tooth, the trophy might be yours."

Tooth moved down and placed her small little feet on the ground beside Caleb and sat down. "She`s the most extraordinary spirit. You should have seen her back then, so cute and so sweet and North loved to dress her up in glittering dresses and costumes."

"Jack told us how you found her in Antarctica and how she came staying in North workshop, but how did Pitch found out about Evy? He must have because he`s actually her…"Jaime paused. "Her father."

Tooth looked at the golden trophy curiously, playing Calebs milk tooth with her fingers as she thought for a moment. Then she turned purple glittering lilac eyes back at the group.

"Let me tell you first how Evy loose her first milk-tooth."

* * *

"North, I think is a splendid idea! Think about all these clean and white teeth they will have. And when they are older they will teach their children how to brush properly," Tooth said eagerly flying around North in his office. In front of his working table, with tiny hammer and chisel North was concentrating in carving out a flying horse from a block of ice.

"I think the children prefer toys more than a toothbrush," North said as he carefully carved microscopic feathers on horse wings. "No fences Tooth, but there are children whose parents are so poor they can't afford to give them anything on Christmas, not even a good Christmas supper. The happiness to be given something with something they can play with is better than a toothbrush."

"I guess so but so many of them loose their permanent teethes when they are adults, I thought if they start early-"

"They will Tooth, you just need to be patient. The doctors are already experimenting different formulas to- Evy!?"

Coming out from the nursery, walking towards them barefoot was Evy. She was dressed up in a dark blue princess gown with a lot of ribbons and crystals on it. Her hair was in two pigtails with blue ribbons on them and in her right hand she cradled her precious doll "Blue". The very same doll Jack gave her a year ago.

Her other hand was inside her mouth, letting drops of saliva slipping down on Evy's chin as she gave them a toothy grin. Though she only was two years old, she already got a nice set of teeth; very white and very sharp.

"How did you get out from your crib again?" North said, placing his tools on the bench and lowered himself down to Evy's level. Seeing a red cheeked Babytooth peering behind Evy's left shoulder.

Tooth shook her head. "I should have known; a loose teeth, but gosh, look at you! You look adorable in your little blue gown!" She cooed. "And are you playing with the loose milk tooth again, hasn't come out yet?"

"Uhu." Evy nodded as she continued wiggle it.

Tooth moved down and gently grasping Evys chin with her fingers. "Let me take a look and see how loose it is."

Evy opened her mouth and Tooth inspected it, and then she gave an overdramatic gasp as she pulled away from Evys mouth.

"NORTH, what exactly does she to eat!"

"Ehhh, porridge, sweet gruel, cookies, fruitcakes, candy canes, icecream and sometimes the elves gives her-"

"Half of that is terrible for teeth! Her upper molars got two holes in them! TWO NORTH! How often do you brush her teeth?"

"Uhhmm…Twice a day," North said, embarrassed.

"Everyday?" Tooth narrowed her eyes as she moved closer to North blushing face.

"Well, sometimes she so tired and I don't want to wake her so-"

"North, I don't think she would notice if you brushed her teeth when she sleeps, she is just an toddler."

Tooth picked up Evy and held her in her arms. Evy looked a bit nervous, but calmed down when Tooth started rocking her a little.

"Would you leave us girls for a minute?"

North shrugged and left to give them some privacy. Walking, or rather flying into the nursery Tooth placed Evy on the nursery table. Holding her small hands with her own, Tooth gave a big goofy smile at her.

"Evy, this is first time you losing a milk tooth right?" She asked with a low gentle voice.

Evy nodded.

"I know it can be a little scary because it`s the first time for you, but do you know what to do with the tooth after you lose it?"

"Under…my pillow?" Evy said carefully and pointed her crib with her small finger.

"That`s right, under your pillow when you go to bed, and at night one of my fairies will come and replace it with a small present for you."

Evy's eyes lit up "Present!?"

"Yes, if you properly place it under your pillow before you go to sleep you`ll get a present for being a good girl, got it?"

Nodded eagerly, Evy moved her hand back inside her mouth and started to wicker the teeth eagerly. Tooth gently pulled Evy hand away from her wet lips.

"Let the tooth have its time, until then-" She picked up a toothbrush, toothpaste and floss from one of the boxes on the table.

"Let`s take care of the other milkies."

* * *

"You and Evy are as fervent and vibrant as a blizzard in traffic Jack," Tooth said warmly to Jack. "I just wish that she wasn't such a sweet tooth with the candies. I blame North for it!"

"But what has this first tooth to do with Pitch?" Jaime asked.

"…Quite a lot."

* * *

She was never alone!

Pitch had managed to place some of his most clever Nightmares inside Norths workshop. Hearing from them Evy was the practically Queen of the North Pole Mountain. North, Jack, the Yetis, the elves and sometimes Tooth and Sandy were all over Evy. Talking to her, playing with her and spoiling her a lot.

Unfortunately there was never a talk about who this Evy is? All he had found was that Evy was Jacks … `sister´.

Sister?! How is that even possible?!

He knew that Jack had a sister once, but she passed away a long time ago and in a very old age. Perhaps they only are using this title because she almost has the same powers and appearance like him.

"_An assistant to help him creating more snow and blizzards around the world."_ Pitch thought bitterly.

It had been almost a year last he saw her. From his spies he knew that this Evy was growing. She wasn't meant to be a baby forever he first suspected, but somewhere in the future she would become a child, a teenager and perhaps an adult. And who knows what kind of spirit she would become!?

This baby, this child, made him quite uncomfortable. There was something he was missing but couldn`t figure out what it is.

As the Nightmare King it was beyond his dignity to give babies terribly nightmares and leave them traumatic for the rest of their lives. What he tried to do to her last year was something that would simply make her cry and weep. Scared but not make her a complete nervous-wreck.

But she just…mocked him!

Now, when she is a little bit older and he a little bit stronger, he was ready to teach her a lesson. He imaged of all kind of things he was going to do to her. How much pleasure he would get from hearing her scream and plead to make his nightmares go away.

Then the big night came.

Everyone was asleep except for a few yetis guarding the building, but they seemed almost sleep walking, this was the opportunity he has waited for.

After a small check on North, the Yetis and the elves sleeping hard and a visual inspection of the office completed, from his shadows Pitch entered the nursery. His eyes focused on the crib in the center of this ridiculous Toyland and moved towards it.

Oh he was going to show that toddler that you shall never laugh at Pitch Black, The Nightmare King.

But looking down he saw that the crib was empty. Slightly confused, he lifted the blankets and pillows but no baby was there.

Then he heard a small humming sound and turned his eyes towards the direction it was coming from. In one of the dark corners Evy was playing in with one of her dolls.

Pitch can't help but snicker as he saw the two years old toddler wearing a sparkling and very fluffy blue pajamas and a blue ribbon in her hair as she was making a dolls white hair into tiny small braids with her fingers while humming something.

"Well, isn't that cute!"

Hearing his voice Evy turned her head towards him. Seeing the familiar man in black, Evy welcomed him with a big smile on her plump face.

With a sickly sweet smile on lips, Pitch moved closer and leaned down to be face to face with Evys.

"How lovely are you, dressed up like a princess with ribbons and jewels," he said sweetly. "The last time we meet you were too young or too stupid to really understand that not everyone is nice and friendly. I have watched you and the guardians! They all playing with you, laughing, hugging and pampering you like a little spoiled brat, never show any sign of displease, fear, anger or even a slight irritation at all at towards you."

Without figuring how it happened, Evy suddenly saw him holding her precious doll Blue in his hand.

"But I will."

"Blue!" She cried, reaching up after it with her small hands, but Pitch now stood up, held it up over her head and out of reach.

"Ah ah ah!" he teased with dark amusement in his voice. "What`s the magic word?"

"…Please?" Evy said as she tried to climb up by using Pitchs robe. But Pitch just shake her of and backed away.

"Wrong, H-E-L-P."

On the floor, Evy just stared dumbfound at him.

Irritated Pitch rolled his eyes. "Call for HELP or make a loud scream if you want, that would be better."

"Give my Blue!" Evy shouted and continued to jump, attempting to reach her precious Blue, she kept tugging Pitchs robe but he kept on being wicked.

"No!"

Now, if Evy had been an ordinary toddler, she would have either cry, call for North or Jack, or hide under her blanket or doing it all together. But Evy wasn't an ordinary toddler, and seeing her precious doll Blue in the hands of this mean old Blacky, her eyes started suddenly to glow in anger and showing her sharp white teeth at the Boogieman.

"Oh little mad are you!" Pitch moved his face down and looked back at her, holding the doll almost to her reach.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He whispered.

Three second later, two Yetis who was walking just outside the office suddenly jumped up from their sleep-walking at a horrific scream coming out from the nursery.

They were first startled hearing this loud and long scream, but then they started to act immediately. One called the alarm while the other rushed in to the nursery with a spear ready to throw.

But when the Yeti came in he was taken back at the most unbelievable sight;

Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares was doing a very much undignified Boogie Woogie-looking dance around the nursery, shaking his arm violently in an attempt to dislodge the very persistent Evy who had her very sharp teethes tightly shut around his palm. Tiny hands and legs were clutching around him like a leech, refusing to let go if Blacky didn't give back her precious doll.

And Pitch, to everyone's shock, was screaming.

It didn't matter if he tried to use the shadows to vanish into darkness and let the baby's physical form release him. The nasty little evil had no problem traveling along with the shadows to keep a steady hold on him and from the Yetis view he saw a Pitch and Evys silhouettes making a nice shadow play on the walls.

If Pitch have been a little bit wiser, he could done to drop the doll on the ground, and Evy probably would have open her mouth and unhand him to get it. But the pain in his hand made him forget all sort of senses and he hold into the doll hard, while dancing and screaming around the nursery like crazy maniac.

Seeing this weird performance The Yeti's were too confused to do anything when little Evy seemed to have everything under control.

Finally, Pitch whipped his arm so hard away from his body and with such force that Evy, together with the doll was sent flying away, and hitting right in the middle of soft and safe stuffed animals, leaving Pitch with a very nice deep teeth mark on his wrist together with thin dark blue lines from Evys sharp nails. The injured King of Nightmares howled, and gritted his teeth against the pain.

This was even worse than Sandy hitting and sending him up to the stars with his golden knuckle. He thought through the pain.

At that moment, the rest of the Yetis, the elves and North burst into the nursery, armed with swords, spears and knifes.

"Evy! Are you alright?! What happened?" North shouted.

Seeing the mess and Pitch Black holding his injured wrist while growling in pain, North gave a quick order and two Yetis took a hard restrain on Pitch arms, one tightly gripped each of his shoulders.

"Noooorth…" Pitch hissed and pointed directly before the Yetis grabbed his arms, at the pile of stuffed animals where Evy just have landed.

"EXPLAIN!"

Sitting on a stuffed elephant, hugging now her precious doll in her arms and with a great smile on her face, Evy showed a small, white and a very sharp milk tooth in her hand to North.

"Look, tooth free!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! The private life needs to come first!**

**Many thanks again to Picoroo for helping correct my tenses, grammar and spelling mistakes :-)**

**Dont to forget Review!**

**Evy Hallow**

**Chapter four**

**Jaimes Backyard:**

Upon hearing this tale, everyone was laughing their guts out. It was totally hilarious!

"Losing a tooth can be a little bit dramatic and painful, especially at that age," Toothiana explained while still chuckling. "But when I saw how she really lost it, by biting Pitch's wrist to have her doll back, I couldn't imagine that could have hurt that much!"

Bunny sniggered back. "He-he, The Boogeyman defeated by a toddler, I wish I have been there to see the show!"

"S-s-sh-ouldn't you at least 'ww-arned' him about her?" Jaime laughed while trying to compose himself, which it wasn't easy.

"Well, it's too late now, isn't it?" Bunny answered practically and gave them a rather devious smile. "Besides, he needed a good shock."

"Pitch is smart and clever but the reason why even he didn't get that Evy was a part of him or had at least something doing with the destroyed sculpture, was because it has never happened before. " Toothiana explained.

"And when North told him," Bunny continued, "he almost had a heart attack!"

* * *

**In Norths workshop:**

Under Pitch Blacks poker face he was fuming.

Tilting his head back he took another long swig out of the sickly sweet eggnog one of the shaken Elf's had served him while having his badly injured hand placed in a bucket old ice to ease the swelling.

Pitch was sitting on a small sofa near the big fire in the Norths main hall and by the sweet scent surrounding him it confirmed that he'd had more than one shot.

Not being a person who likes to drink or ever needed a drink before, this particular revelation just a few minutes ago made him want to taste something very strong that would make him completely unconscious for at least a couple of hundred years.

Several Yetis were guarding him, holding their swords, spears and a lot of candlelight's over his head, without moving, he would neither escape from their sharp weapons or using any shadows to disappear. None of them moved or so much as said a word. They just glared at him while Pitch pretended they weren't there.

Pitch has seen many spirits come and goes through the millennia's. Some of them lived thousands of years, others just couple of hundred before suddenly disappearing or being titled as "Myths" or "Legends" by future generations of humans, until after these generations starts forgetting the spirits names and real purposes. Either by replacing their names with different ones or their soul agendas (Sometimes completely opposite from their former powers and character. Becoming from good to bad and the opposite!), or just completely forget about them. When it happens, when the last believing human dies with the last stories or memories of the spirit, the spirit would completely disappear from the earth and never come again.

Except for the Guardians, Pitch had never really cared for the other spirits or ever interfered in their jobs or even asked who they were before they became spirits of something…until now.

Sometimes, Pitch unintentionally dragged his gaze to Evy and snared. Surely they couldn't possibly mean that toddler, lying on the floor not so far from him, playing farm with Norths newly invented toy animals, made entirely by ice, and together with a couple of elves joining her little world, was… his!

He didn't believe when North told him and it passed several long minutes until the whole team was together and stared angrily, suspiciously and slightly uncomfortably at him another couple of longs seconds until Pitch made the first move to break the ice.

"Eggnog?" Pitch waved the almost empty cup towards them. "And do you have anything stronger North? This is definitely not my taste."

This caught them a slightly off of guard but Bunny controlled himself and glared angrily at Pitch.

"Who is damn interested in Eggnogs now?"

"You perhaps?" Pitch muttered teasingly. "You look like you need one yourself. Eggs are your favourite isn't?"

"Stop joking and tell us why you are here Pitch," Toothiana said and moved closer to Pitch.

Hearing her but ignoring Tooth's presence and Bunny angry look Pitch took another sip from the Eggnog and then replied with a slight polite voice towards the whole team.

"First of all to see what North and Snow-flake were doing, they have showed very openly that they were holding a secret, and when I found the secret over there I wanted to tease her a bit until she almost bit my hand off," Pitch moved his hand up from the bucket and showed them a nice deep bit mark together with long blue lines from very sharp baby nails. "Not quite the hospitality I usually receive."

"Suits you well Boogey-man," Bunny muttered.

"Tease her?! Jack moved and headed the tip of his staff near Pitch's nose. "What were you trying to do with her Pitch?!"

"I did NOTHING!" Pitch screamed, grabbing the staff and forcedly removed it away from him. Standing up from his seat Pitch tossed away his fake coldness and calmness and now presented them a very frustrated, shocked and very bewildered man who found out that he just heard that he has just become ...a father. His shoulders were trembling, his teeth gritted and Jack were still holding a steady grip his staff, pointing directly at him like a loaded gun.

"North was trying to convince me that little brat over there is my DAUGHTER! Is that true?"

It was Toothiana who answered his questions with a calm, slow and steady voice to lower his temperament. "Yes she is. By yours, Jack powers and by Man in the Moon's wish."

Pitch looked first at her and then back at Jack with doubt on his face. Eyed him closely to see any slight of pulling his mouth or small glittering of mischief in his eyes to relieve he was joking, but there wasn't. Jack looked completely 100% serious and so were the others.

"Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable..." Pitch growled and with closed eyes he rubbed his forehead with the cold cup, soothing an upcoming nice headache. "You must be kidding with me, right? A very, very, very sick joke."

"No we are not, unfortunately, joking. She's yours as much she's Jack's," North said with a serious tone.

"Impossible, this has never happened before!" Pitch turned towards Sandy, who stood there with crossed arms and a slight sour face. "Sandy, you're the same age as me, have you ever heard something like this before!?

But the golden man tilted his head at the question but just shrugged; refuse to give him any satisfaction of Pitch's curiosity and frustration.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Pitch moved closer. "Don't give me that look! Who says that Blondes are Airheads! I know you have something inside that yellow curls you're not telling. Spit it out!" But Sandy just kept his mouth shut and just transformed his sand into a large fist if Pitch ever tried to take any drastic methods to persuade him.

Then Pitch turned towards the other and continued with a loud frustrated tone in his voice; "We can't become parents! Our life only exists because of our duties and missions and that the human believe in us. It's crazy! "

Hearing the turmoil and his loud rambling from her spot, Evy looked up at Pitch quizzically. She didn't quite understand what he was yelling or why her family looked at him with such a sour faces. He took her doll but she paid by biting him back, and he dropped her doll and helped to lose her teeth.

She has forgiven him and showed him a lesson. Fair and square. They didn't need to be angry at him any more.

"This is…unbelievable." Pitch collapsed onto the chair again, made a long deep breath to catch his breath and trying to resign this new revelation. "…unbelievable!"

"Unbelievable almost, but I'm afraid we're not kidding Pitch," North said calmly.

"…And none of you don't have any clues of her powers are or mission?" Pitch tiredly said as he poured another cup of Eggnog from a small Jug beside him.

"Well... we know that she has the ability to blow out thick fog from her lungs and by tonight's recent discovery, she`s having no problem using the shadows."

Pitch rolled his eyes slightly and moved the cup up to his lips; "What a power! But any clues why this crazy man above us came up this insane idea to make me and Frost-bite 'parents' without our permissions?"

"No."

"And would you be so kindly explain to me why I'm still here then?"

"We didn't… quite expect that you would be introduced to you daughter in this...manner." North said with a now embarrassed but slightly bemused tone and waved his hands between Evy and Pitch.

"How sweet!" Pitch muttered ended his questions by quickly sipping up the last drops of the eggnog from the cup and tossed it behind him. A small crash of porcelain could be heard from where it landed.

Jack lowered his staff a little. "And asking us how she came here, I'm guessing you don't know anything either."

First very confused, Pitch's turned to hastily surprise and suspicion as he turned towards Jack. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know definitely why Manny did what he did!"

Hearing that, Pitch's eye made a quick twitch at Jack's last sentence, reminding him about what he said to Jack down in Antarctica almost two years ago. Oh my god, he wouldn't. He wouldn't dare!

North's eyes flickered between him and Jack that stood beside him. "So you do know why Manny did it Jack."

Looking back at Pitch's face, telling Jack with no words, only by his glowing eyes and they way his fingers clawed at the arms of the chair like a angry cat, that if he ever makes a small pip about their conversation, Pitch would become Jack's personal devil for the rest of his immortal life.

"I think Pitch should tell, not me. He's the one with a better cause of Evys whole existence than me."

"Really?" North asked, everybody turning to look at Pitch.

"Which I would rather die than tell you," Pitch replied shortly back, "besides, I guess why didn't tell me about her is because I would be a bad influence, I'm right?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "That question doesn't need to be answered, you already know that you don't like children and definitely not a fan of babies."

"Well they scream all the time, can't care of themselves and need new diapers all the time, not to mention they pees in their beds. The smell is disgusting!"

Considering the diapers and screaming North and Jack glanced to each other, though inwardly they had to admit that Pitch had a point in that.

But hearing a small humming and looked back they all watched Evy playing with two ice-horses, singing something that sounded like "Ol don ha a little farm...eiia eiia hoo!" moving the horses up and down like they were jumping over a fence. Sucking another ice-animal like ice-lolly in her mouth; the diapers, the screaming for food or attention definitely was worth it.

Again, despite her powerful cuteness, Pitch twitched his nose; remembering only wet mattresses, stinky diapers and sharp teeth.

But then, seeing the guardians soft faces over the little toddler, an idea suddenly glimmered up in Pitch head. A idea he found very interesting and would certainly give the guardians something to think of deeply, or at least some tease.

"Perhaps Man in the Moon has gotten tired. He's finally realized that my powers are vastly more superior than yours and created her as a peace gift!" Pitch lowly murmured but not to low that the guardians wouldn't hear, not bothering to hide a smirk while he rested his face against his hand.

This caught all the guardians off guard but after a short moment their shock turned into anger.

"And what kind of 'responsibilities' may I ask you would take a charge on?"Bunny narrowed his eyes and moved his boomerang up, ready to hit straight on Pitch face. "You don't know anything about children except scaring them!"

"I refuse to let you lay a finger at her!" Tooth protested. "She's just a innocent baby!"

"Ha! To be raised here in this toy-land. Just wait when she grows up and see what the world really is!, Pitch chuckled dryly as he moved his hands up and touched Norths big Globe with his shadows.

"When the day comes, we will handle it!" North said and moved intentionally in front of him so he would stop his little shadow play.

Pitch grinned again, crossed his arms over his chest and assumed a bored air as the guards formed a circle around him.

"She made of Cold and Darkness isn't she? Who knows?"

Very mad and not just a little, Jack grabbed him by the front of his robes and pulled him up from the seat. Even he was shorter than Pitch their faces were mere inches from each other and Jack ice-blue eyes stared into Pitch's golden.

"Which doesn't guarantee that she's a threat and having the entirely planet in her hands," he spit.

As the master of manipulations and poker faces, Pitch still kept a small smile on his lips. "But you…Jack Frost, having the responsibility to handle a child while you're still just a kid with no boundaries of yourself or knowledge to make right decisions, I really doubt it!"

And to make everything ever better for Pitch benefits, Evy suddenly started to scream as loud as she could, making everyone in the room jump from their places.

Immediately, North rushed to her side and picked her up. "Sweetie, what happened? What`s wrong? Are you hungry again? New diapers? Are you tired?" Holding up a melting sculpture of a headless Rabbit, Evy eyes was dripping with tears and she shouted right into Norths left ear and almost made him deaf by its volume.

"I killed Bunny with my mouth!"

Pointing casually his long finger at the crying little toddler, Pitch's eyes was feasting over an beautiful sight when Evy grabbed Norths beard and tugged very hard that he made a slight grimace over the pain. "See, a potential killing machine!" Even Evy was a brat and completely unplanned, and even how he found about who she were was one of the most painful and humiliating moments of Pitch's very long life, might truly be a miracle in disguise. She could be something very useful in the future for his dark plans. But even this thought led Pitch to unconsciously rub his still bruised hand, on the mark where Evy had bit him with her small little milk teeth.

* * *

**Back in Jaimes Backyard:**

"We first believed that Evy was vulnerable to any of Pitch's attacks, but showing her teeth proved that she is very capable in defending herself. But you see, after what happened that night North decided to have a watch 7/24 hours a day in the nursery, in case Pitch ever showed up again. But after a while we didn't have to worry," Bunny said and ended his story.

"Why?" Jaime wondered.

"He isn't a guy who knows how to babysit!" Jack said casually.

"Considering he`s living under our beds, Pitch must have learned one thing or two." Pippa said.

"Like how make the scared little kids pee in their beds," Caleb snickered while licking his precious jawbreaker.

"Oh shut up Caleb, you did the same thing when we were five; remember how mom scolded you every morning," his brother Claude said and smirked.

"Traitor! You promised not to tell!" Claude shouted as two deep red spots appeared on his dark cheeks and looked like he was ready to attack and hit Claude on his spiky black head with his Jaw-breaker.

"Whoa, world peace brothers!" Jack hold his arms outstretched between the brothers to prevent World War III. "If Pitch Black has the ability, with no doubt, then cleaning Evy's bed would in the end be his responsibility and no one else. And raise Evy to his own expectations, to teach her to make fear, terrors and help him to defeat us, well...he decided to wait a couple of years, at least after her sharp milk teeth were gone."

Hearing this, the twin-brothers forgot their plan to fight and looked at Jack with curiosity. "Did it?" They both asked.

"Of course it did," Jack snickered, "but to his disappointment she gained a very nice set that puts a Shark to shame."

**Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Big Thanks to Picoroo. **

**For helping me correcting my grammar and tenses, but also giving me good advices and encouragement. Thank you!**

**_Evy Hallow- Chapter five_**

"But then-" Jack clasped his hands together behind his head and leaned down on a soft pillow and snickered at the whole group.

"It's easier to prevent thieves breaking in, but harder to prevent someone inside slipping out. Don't you agree?"

**Four years later in North Workshop:**

It was only two months before Christmas. North and the Yetis and especially the Elves were trying to reach their deadline in completing and testing all the Christmas-toys from Norths prototypes and drawings. There was a lot of work that needed to be done.

It was sometimes exhausting, each year more children stars to believe in Santa Claus and each year more toys needed to be made, and every year North needed to make a new road to keep up the deadline.

But by travelling East, using the time zones; not to mention his newest invention, "The Snowballs", North had managed to deliver all the presents to the children on time, and had just enough time to take a small break and eat what some of the children offered him on a plate just beside the fire; milk and cookies.

It was a lot of work and planning but in the end it was worth the effort. Children needed toys and it was his job to make sure they had them, especially the poorer ones who rarely got time to see the wonder outside their cruel reality and let themselves be what they really are; children.

North sat in his workshop, working with great enthusiasm to finish his latest prototypes. Or at least he was supposed to be if it wasn't for Evy and Jack's new little trick in the Main Hall.

"Evy! Jack! Get down from there this instant!" North shouted up at the two mischievous children playing several meters over his head.

Evy was climbing; or rather flying with a rope around the floating Globe.

Like a female Tarzan, she was swinging around it in circles, using the globe and the ceilings as landing points with her strong legs as she jumped up and down, back and forth, like a circling comet around the Globe. Her brother Jack followed and repeated her steps with the same grinning smile on his lips.

Because Evy is immortal and cannot be seriously injured, North wasn't worried she would do any physical harm (the same went for Jack). It was more that she and Jack disturbed the Yetis during their work and was practically screaming at the top of their lungs in excitement.

And when Christmas was around the corner, North's temper was not to be messed with.

"But grandpa…"

"Don't '_but grandpa_' with me, young lady. And that order goes for you too Jack. Don't encourage your sister!" North scolded and pointed his thick finger at them.

"Hey, she started it!"

"I don't care who started it, just come…EVY! NO!"

Evy had made the bold decision to remove her hands from the rope and jumped down to catch one of the strange flying inventions North has just built. He had no name for it yet but when it comes to new inventions, North was very sensitive.

"Grandpa! Jack! Look what I can do!"

Sitting there, acting like a cowboy with one hand up, Evy was screaming with joy over the sensation to get carried around on this strange new flying object, which wasn't used to caring so much weight and was having a hard time staying in the air, and being several meters in the air and meters from Norths waving hands.

"EVY, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The Winter spirit flowed down and leaned against his staff beside North with a silly smile on his face. "Relax, you know she can't be hurt." And with soft blue eyes he looked up at the wild girl that was his daughter/sister.

North smirked and crossed his arms as he towered over the white-haired boy. "I'm not against adventures and exploring, I am the guardian of Wonder after all, but sometimes her energy can be a little bit..." he looked up at the howling girl,"...overwhelming."

Feeling that she was now in bit of trouble, Evy jumped off the flying machine and used the wind to fly, not quite as gracefully as Jack, down to the floor and ran towards them. Approaching North she wrapped her arms around his left leg and with a pair of wide yellow golden eyes she looked innocently up at him.

Her shoulder length black-white hair had been pulled out of the two neat pigtails one of the Elf's helped to braid, was now loose and was curled messily around her face.

She had gone from being a sweet and cute little toddler, Evelyn Nicole Grey has turned into a mini version of her brother Jack Frost- A real Tomboy. She refused to wear any dresses because the skirts made her stumble and it got easily dirty. Instead North arranged couple of fluffy long pants in different colours that went down to her ankles, together with practical blouses and shirts. Clothes fitted for an impulsive and wild tomboy and today she was wearing loose light-blue linen top together with dark grey pants with silver and gold embroidery on.

But it is important to mention that except Evy's newest talent to walk upside-down, one of her most powerful weapons, which she used regularly; was her charm.

"Don't be mad at me!" She said sweetly and smiled widely, showing all her snow-white sharp (even though she was missing a few) teeth at him. "We were just enjoying the view."

Having a hard time not to melt by Evys innocent eyes and charm North looked down at her and returned the smile. Enchanted he move down and picked her up and Evy kissed affectionately on North's cheek. He gave Evy a slight pinch on her cheek and instructed one of the elfs to fetch a plate of cookies for them and then he sat down on a chair with Evy on his lap.

"Naughty girl, haven't I told you that climbing all over the walls is dangerous, and you were disturbing the workers again."

"I'm not really climbing on the wall and it's not dangerous," Evy said cheerily, "I can walk upside-down if I want!"

"Upside-down?!" North wondered as he picked up a cookie from the plate one of the elves just arrived with together with three cups of milk.

"I walk on the shadows, it's easy! You should try it."

Hearing about Evy's newest trick North looked back at the bemused Jack, wondering if it was he who taught her or…someone else.

"I've seen it myself, she's pretty good," Jack just replied casually as he jumped on one of the wooden bannisters and started to balance on it.

"I believe the shadows would barely hold the gravitation of my stomach if I tried," North chuckled and clapped his red big belly.

"Then you should eat fewer cookies!" Evy said and quickly snatched the cookie away from North fingers and put it into her grinning mouth.

"And you should too my little Sweet-tooth," he said and snatched the cookie back from her.

"Suit yourself," Evy smirked and rubbed his belly with her tiny hand, "and I like you big belly!"

Then she leaned down on North's warm chest and began to chew one of her loose pigtails.

Chucking softly North once again marvelled at how much Evy was like her 'parents'.

Getting older, Evy had just as many questions as her curious brain could create and she got a bad habit chewing her edges of her locks while she was thinking. And sitting on North leg, with her head on his shoulder and by the look of her face, North saw she was thinking about something very seriously.

"North, when is Christmas?" She suddenly asked, still with the pigtail in her mouth.

And how many times had North heard this question before from this stubborn girl?

"Again, not for another three months!"

"Three months!" Evy whined and spit the wet pigtail out from her mouth. "That's forever!"

"Three months is not forever, trust me!"

"Will you take me with you on your sledge this year?" She asked and mimicked the same mischievous grin Jack got, who also heard her question and was showing the same grin behind the slightly tired North's back.

"Why would you want to do that?" North wondered with a bemused smile on his lips. "I'm not going sight-seeing, if that's what you're thinking."

"I want to come along and help you."

North hesitated. "I'm not so sure…"

"Why not?" Fixing North with a defiant look in her eyes. "I'm old enough to see the world, right?! Beside, isn't it good for me in learning how to manage a holiday!"

"Yes it might be good but we are talking about 24-hours travel over the world. You will probably be asleep in the back-seat when only the half road is done. "

"But I haven't been outside the North pole! I want to see!"

By showing her bright yellow, innocent eyes and tugging his beard playfully, North was trapped. "Please, please, please, please!"

"Well…alright, if you really wish." And with this answer Evy gave North a big kiss on the cheek, hugging him tightly and repeatedly cooing in his ear; "Oh, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you", while behind Norths back, Jack grinned and gave two thumbs up to her.

Evy smirked back and quickly and discretely she gave her own small thumbs up without North noticing.

Of course, North wasn't entirely a loving fool and he knew Evy's nature very well. "If you promise me to be a good girl and clean your room better from now on!" And he patted his big hand on Evy's small shoulder, making a small statement who was true the boss in this house.

"But I am cleaning my room!"

"Putting your toys under your bed, under the carpets and throwing them out the window is not a good way to clean away your toys and costumes! Next time, I want to see your clothes in the wardrobe and the toys in the chest, understand?"

North wasn't exaggerating about the mess the 6-year-old Evy have made in her bedroom. It looked like she had set off a bomb in there; toys, clothes, papers, pens and half eaten cookies were everywhere. It was a challenge for him to set a foot in there without making his eyes pop out in shock and frustration. He lost count of times he told Evy to clean her room and be better in taking care of her toys. Of course she cleaned after he scolded but it didn't take long until the room was a war zone again.

Making the small reply Evy made perhaps a hundred times, "sure, I promise," and with that, the little girl jumped down from North's lap and, seeing one of the elves not far away, immediately forgot North's small lecture; "Wanna play hide and seek?"

The elf nodded eagerly.

"Evy, I'm serious!" North said with now a serious tone in his voice. "Dirty room, no helping with the presents!"

"DAH! I will clean my room…later!" Evy whined again without looking back. "Let's ask the others," she said and grasped the elf's little hand and the pair ran out of the hall to look for more elves to join the game, leaving the air flustered with her excitement and forgotten promises.

North made a small sigh as he and Jack watched Evy's small running form disappear and they both moved back to his office. Inside North sat down on his chair and looked over the two very long lists of Naughty and Good children lying on the table. Checking it for perhaps the fifteen time before the big Christmas rush, and for the fifteen time he saw Evy's name on the list.

Not in the Good list, but on the Naughty list, not so far away from Jack Frosts name in the line.

"I see she's a real climber," Jack chuckled as he picked over North shoulder and read Evy's name.

"She's just as impulsive as you are and perhaps with same highly ambitions to not be ignored like Pitch."

"But you still give her Christmas presents?"

"Yes but it getting more and more difficult each year. I need to follow my own rules and not rewarding for her mischiefs."

"Quite hard to follow them when she's such a charmer," Jack smirked.

"And I wonder where she gets it? North said, making a small bemused frown with his eyebrow at the Trickster of Mischief and Snow-days.

"Yeah who could it be?" Jack remarked with big fake innocent eyes as he scratched his head with his staff.

North rolled his eyes and soon they heard Evy's laugher outside the window. North looked out and a small chuckle tore itself from his mouth. With a small hat on her head and a winter jacket, Evy had run outside together with some of the elves and suddenly tripped, falling flat on her face in the cold snow. He was about to open the window and ask Evy if she was alright or wanted to come in when Evy flipped onto her back and was making a snow angel, a big smile still on her face.

The sight was adorable.

"She is still a child and she will grow," North looked back at Jack, "I believe she will learn that she's not the centre of the universe and there are others with feelings and weaker nerves than hers only."

"Hey, is that some sort of a hint?" Jack said and wrinkled his eyebrows and pointed his staff at North.

"Perhaps, but you also need to help me to teach Evy to be more careful, grateful and-"

"OH GRANDPA!" They suddenly heard Evy loudly calling from outside.

Hearing her shout, North opened the window and leaned over the window frame, "what is it Evy?!"

But just as he said this, a freezing snowball smacked him right in the face. Landing back in the snow Evy howled with laughter as North stood paralysed with shock.

"More of what North?" Jack smirked and turned his head outside the window. "Nice hit!" He shouted before quickly moving his head out of the line of fire.

North quickly wiped the snow off of his face. "We will discuss the Christmas trip later," he murmured

"Don't worry, I will teach her with my own medicine right away," Jack said and quickly rushed out from North office to join Evy's little game.

_"Kids!" _North though as tried to remove a few ices clinging hard to his beard

Outside North heard Jack calling for Evy, and spying out saw Jack scooping some snow off the ground and made a large snowball of it. Hiding it behind his back Jack approached the still laughing girl laying in the snow. "Oh Evy", North heard him saying, with almost too sweet tone.

"Yes?" Evy said and looked up at Jack, and then with great surprise she was greeted with a face-full of snow.

This caused her jumping up from the ground, moved her arms and legs wildly, spitting out snow and screamed with top of her lungs Jacks name and soon began a wild chasing after a laughing Jack Frost over the tundra.

With his hands holding his big stomach, North roared with laughter over this very amusing sight.

Evy was definitely a small version of Jack. She wanted to be the centre of all attention and let nothing pass her by and be unpunished.

But North was serious about teaching Evy proper manners and learning to be less selfish and more conscious of the world outside her own.

It was a little bit thoughtless of her to make such a comment about his stomach and hitting a snowball right in his face. North took it with a laugh but not everyone would take the comment as light-hearted as he did. Evy needed to learn to not push all the buttons on person's feelings and nerves. Like when she was four years old and played with the buttons on the control panel of the Globe, making the Globe move faster, slower and backwards, which she and the elves thought was very funny.

Cute and funny, but very bad for the Globes technical system.

To get some inspiration and an energy kick for his next project, North took a cookie from a plate on the table, without looking. But just as he was open his mouth to bite it, North's half-closed eyes saw something on it that made him suddenly drop it by shock. For a moment he could have sworn he thought he saw a small black spider on it.

But looking down at the cookie that was now several pieces on the floor, he saw no spider. Was it his imagination? A trick by the shadows or the light from the window? Was it because of stress, lack of sleep or Evy's never ending energy? He wasn't sure.

Either way, Santa Claus, with his big and jolly stomach didn't eat a single cookie the whole afternoon.

**Outside North workshop.**

She had run ahead of him.

He tried to catch up but she was quite good at running and hiding behind the snow and stones. Every second, she reached down, picked up some snow and made it into snowballs and tried to eying it right on Jack. She put up a good fight, she managed to get a few good shots but Jack was a true veteran.

To avoid any more of his snowballs, Evy ran and ducked behind a large pile of snow and stayed hidden, listening to Jack's oncoming footsteps. She was about to throw a snowball, when out of nowhere, a large snowball smashed onto her head. Evy looked up to see Jack laughing at her from atop the pile of snow she was hiding.

In return she threw a snowball right into Jacks open mouth and he choked on the frost. He cried out as he spit out the snow, but not in anger as he'd almost seen it coming and instead of hitting back, Jack laughed with her.

Together in a rich and hearty sound their laughter could be heard all over the tundra. Perhaps throughout the whole North Pole.

Jumping down, Jack scrubbed his hand through her black-white, curly hair that was now missing a hat as Evy grasped her short arms around his waist and hugged him affectionately.

It began to snow and seizing the moment Evy threw herself onto the snow and titled her head up and started to catch snowflakes with her tongue. New fresh white snowflakes fell down and placed like glittered small crystals on her hair. The contrast was sharp but pleasing and when Evy succeeded to catch a snowflake and let it melt inside her mouth, she blow out small fog from her lips into the air.

Jack smiled over the sight of his happy little sister.

"Come and join me!" Evy said and grabbed him by the legs and pulled him down into the snow beside her.

Smiling, Jack adjusted his back comfortable in the snow and together they started to catch snowflakes with their tongues. It was fun and they both must looked a little bit hilarious to any onlookers having their mouth open and tongues out like dogs.

But soon Evy got tired of this little game and the little girl looked a bit absent again. Jack noticed that her mind was now elsewhere as she looked up to the white cloudy sky, chewing on her pigtail again.

"Jack, what's the spring like?" She asked, still looking up in the sky.

"It`s very green and warm," Jack answered, looking up to into the endless sky.

He felt Evy's small body moving closer and settled next to him. "With green leaves, green grass and green bushes like in the picture books?"

Jack looked down on her and lifted his hand to brush some snow tenderly off of Evy's hair. "Yes but so much better!" He said smiling.

"I want to see it!" Evy mumbled as she cuddled up against him.

"Now?"

"Yes, now! I want to see how the grass feels under my feet. I want to see how a tree looks like and climb up at them like a monkey. I only have seen chopped wood and trees in the picture books. Why isn't there a single tree here? " Evy looked up at Jacks face with a determined fire dancing in her golden eyes. "Why isn't there any trees here Jack?"

Jack sighed and crossed his other arm under his head. There were lots of questions in Evy's mind that demanded to be answered and of course he was willingly helping her to solve them. But sometimes Evy's curiosity was hard to please and the questions was sometimes hard to give a good answer to because he was just a boy and still a young spirit himself.

"Because it's too cold here and trees and grass needs warmth and a lot of sun to survive." He said simply.

"But we live! We are standing here with bare feet in the snow and I'm not freezing at all!" Evy said and dig her small blue shoes North had given her into the snow.

"That's because you and I are capable to handle cold and snow. Trees don't, they sleep during the winters, letting the snow cover them like blankets."

"Is there any trees or grass under the snow here?" Evy curiously tugged her hands under the cold snow, inspecting if there were any rots or grass under it.

"No, North Pole always cold and mostly made of ice. Nothing grows here."

"Except me, did you know that I`ve just grown two centimetres last month," she said proudly.

"Congratulations, you're soon to be a big girl!" Jack said smiling, happy to switch the topic into an easier one.

"I hope I will be tall as you," Evy said happily and then she looked over North workshop not away from them and watching the elves having their own snow-ball fights and she thought for a while.

Then she turned her head and looked back to her brother lying down in the snow, with his arms crossed under his head and still catching snow-flakes with his tongue.

"Jack, could we just…you know…see the spring! Just a small bit!"

"It`s not spring now, it`s autumn!" Jack said as he managed to catch another snow-flake with his pink tongue.

"What's autumn?"

"It's another season that comes after summer and before winter. Instead of blooming and getting greener, the trees and the flowers are wilting and turning into warm golden colours like brown, yellow, orange and red. That's the time I approach and start making frost on the grounds."

"So it's your season now?"

"Almost! Some parts of the countries I have already taken care of but there are some areas left that are still too warm for me to visit."

"It is, wow!" And jumping up, she seized Jack's hand and pulled her surprised brother up to his feet and held his hands in a death grip. "Please show me this autumn Jack! Please, please, please! Just a little!"

"Why?"

"I want to see the golden leaves and see how you make frosts with your staff!"

Grinning with mischievous delight Jack chuckled. "Always persuasive! If you promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"Clean your room better."

Evy crossed her arms and pursed her lips in sourly pout and gave the same stubborn look Jack himself often did to the guardians. "Why is everyone telling me to clean my room when everyone already knows that I will mess up again? It`s no use and it so boooring!"

"Do it for North or else it will be no sledge drive," Jack teasingly mumbled into Evy's face and gave a small wink, "do it for him, you know he will be happy."

"Then you show me this "Autumn" and I promise I will clean my room better and be a good girl!"

Jack shook his head as he found himself surrendering, like North, over her stubbornness and charm. And before he could make any last slight attempt to argue, Evy quickly moved around and jumped up to his back. Jack hoisted her small body as he felt Evy's weight leaning forward, pressing her chest against his back and grasped her arms tightly around his throat.

He coughed slightly, "only a glimpse, Dah?"

"DAH!" Evy grinned cheerily; showing the big gaps between her teeth.

Then the Wind caught them and lifted the siblings right up into the air, over the heads of surprised the little elves who had been playing together with them, over the top of Norths workshop.

Soon the Wind began heading towards the fast land, with two naughty and laughing children in her strong but tender grasp.

**What a manipulative little charmer she is! ;-D**

**But I can tell you; this little Angel got horns under her wild white-black hair.**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
